Jako Zvířata
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Alternativní vesmír na Poznáváme přírodu. Místo 21. století máme drsnou noirovou detektivku padesátých let a Chris je soukromé očko vyšetřující vraždu Avivina otce. Noirové převyprávění mého staršího příběhu na Poznáváme přírodu 'Původ obleků zvířecích sil' dle mé teorie na tuhle pohádku z mého dětství.
1. Nový Případ

**Někde je tu hudba**

 **Jak slabá melodie**

 **Někde tam je nebe**

 **Jak vysoko je měsíc**

 **Nejvyšší měsíc není**

 **Když je láska příliš vzdálená**

 **Dokud se to nestane pravdou**

 **Že mě miluješ, jak tě miluju**

Se po jazzovém klubu rozhléhal zpívající mužský hlas doprovázený ženským hlasem. Amatérská bluesová kapela odehrávala svůj cover písně "How High The Moon" kterou složila zpěvačka a nazpívala Ella Fitzgeraldová a kterou převedli na svou verzi muzikanti Les Paul a Mary Fordová.

Lidé si zde všelijak užívali večera. Převážně muži, kteří si sem po práci přišli odpočinout nebo pobavit se s kamarády. Mladé zamilované páry toho randálu obvykle využili k nerušenému líbání.

Ženy které jsem přišli byly většinou oblečené v šatech a muži často nosili černé mikiny, kabáty nebo džíny. Populární barvou na městské ulici byla i béžová nebo hnědá. Většina lidí tady byla společenská, někteří se dokonce při jazzových sólech pokoušeli o tanec. Hluk tady neutichal ani když se tu hrálo blues.

Píseň dohrála a vypadalo to, že bude na chvíli klid. Kapela která před chvílí hrála na dřevěném pódiu v tomto nočním klubu divákům poděkovala a teď přišel na scénu začínající klavírista a saxofonistka. Začínající hudebníci se o hudbu a zábavu v nočních klubech vždycky postarali.

U pódia byly stoly u kterých diváci seděli na židlích. Vzadu byl bar kde se prodávali alkoholické nápoje jako Tequila nebo Bourbon. Co by to byl noční klub bez alkoholu?

Snad jediný člověk který ten hluk úplně ignoroval byl hnědovlasý mladík se světlou pletí. U stolu seděl sám a v klidu pozoroval to disko co se dělo u pódia. Narozdíl od ostatních dospělých mužů tady v klubu chodil oblečený jinak; měl na sobě béžové kalhoty a stylem oblečení trošku připomínal agenta od FBI. Nosil bílou košili se zelenou kravatou a černou džínovou mikinu. U kalhot měl opasek s pochvou kde nosil revolver. Ne, nebyl zločinec. Byl tu z jiného důvodu, svým stylem čekání spíš připomínal policistu. Semtam si bral četné kožené rukavice. A měl odlišnou minulost než většina lidí tady. Po konci 2. Světové války, kde 4 roky bojoval jako pěšák na frontě v Evropě pracoval u policie a dokonce uvažoval o tom, že bude zvláštní agent FBI z povolání. Odstoupil od toho,protože to nevyhovovalo jeho zvyku vždycky zjistit pravdu a proč se na kariéru kde se chytají vrazi a podobně vlastně dal. Dost hrabání se v minulosti, bylo 5 let od konce války a když tam narukoval tak mu bylo 16 let.

V současnosti se živil jako soukromé očko. Stal se detektivem protože jako desetiletý kluk spolu se svým o čtyři roky starším bratrem zažil jedno ošklivé trauma které je oba prakticky poznamenalo. Byly svědky brutální vraždy svého otce který pracoval u FBI. Kdo byl vrahem a proč byl zabit se nezjistilo. Prakticky to z něho a jeho staršího bratra udělalo samotáře, kteří se začali stranit lidské společnosti. Tento v té době nastávající detektiv dokonce uvažoval s bratrem o tom, že oba budou přírodovědci, protože zvířata nejsou tak bezcitná a krutá jako lidé. Nakonec se ale rozhodl, že půjde ve stopách svého zesnulého otce protože pak bude moct udělat aby se ti hajzlové podobní těm kteří zabili jaho otce dostali před soud.

Jeho starší bratr na to šel opačně. Sice se s ním taky zúčastnil 2. Světové války jako pěšák ale po válce se rozhodl vystudovat práva. Stal se z něj právník, což je celkem ironie, protože detektivové a právníci se při soudech a vyšetřování nemohou vystát. No, ve skutečnosti ty práva vystudoval proto aby si mohl dovolit peníze na splnění jednoho ze svých snů založeným na jednoho z jeho koníčků- hraním na hudební nástroje, převážně na kytaru a semtam to zkusit s trumpetou nebo saxofonem. Jeho staršímu bratrovi se to splnilo a v současnosti byl jedním z nejlepších bluesových muzikantů ve Falcon City těchto padesátých let a dotáhl to i na zasnoubení.

Mladý detektiv seděl ve stínu a v klidu popíjel svou skleničku Jacka Danielse. Čekal na klienta. Najala si ho jedna žena aby jí pomohl něco vyšetřit. A zřejmě to i vypadalo, že do tohoto případu budou strkat nos o federálové. Na místo setkání chtěla tenhle klub v noci z toho důvodu, že se i bála, že ten stejný člověk jde i po ní. Takže to vypadalo, že hnědovlasému mladému detektivovi připadne i role "osobního strážce". Z toho co se dozvěděl na začátku, věděl, že bude vyšetřovat vraždu jejího otce ale kdo to byl nevěděl, protože klientka na začátku žádala o anonymitu. Dozvěděl se jen, že zbytek se dozví na místě setkání a to bylo v tomhle nočním klubu kde bylo obvykle plno.

Podíval se na hodinky na své pravé ruce aby se ujistil jak dlouho, už na klientku čeká. Bylo aspoň deset večer. Zrovna když už jsi myslel, že se něco jeho klientovi stalo přišla ke stolu kde seděl, hnědovlasá, původem hispáncká mladá žena asi tak v jeho věku 25ti let. Měla hnědé oči stejně jako on.

"Jste detektiv Chris Kratt?" zeptala se a Chris, který seděl na židli okamžitě obrátil svůj pohled na ní.

Z nějakého důvodu byl kapku nervózní. V této práci se mu nikdy předtím nestalo aby byl okouzlen nějakou ze svých klientek. Vstal a potřásl si s ní rukou. Z druhé strany byl překvapený, že není překvapená z toho, že je mladším bratrem toho slavného bluesového a občas jazzového muzikanta z Falcon City Martina Kratta.

"Ano jsem. Najala jste si mně abych vám s něčím pomohl a taky, že to udělám." dodal

"Omlouvám se vám za tu anonymitu a dlouhé čekání ale poslední dobou se bojím být i u sebe doma. Jmenuji se Aviva Corcovado. Asi mně znáte jako dceru španělského imigranta, podnikatele a tak trochu politika Rafaela Corcovada. Nemohu se zbavit pocitu, že někdo chce zabít i mně." vysvětlila

"A co se stalo vašemu otci?" zeptal se Chris a začal si do notesu zapisovat poznámky ohledně případu.

"Byl zavražděn. Dozvěděla jsem se o tom dneska večer od policejního komisaře. Řekl, mi, že ho nalezli dneska ráno, brutálně zavražděného. Když jsem se jim zmínila o svých obavách, tak mi řekli, že mně zařadí do programu na ochranu svědků ale i tak mi přišlo jako dobrý nápad se obrátit na vás." řekla

Chris si okamžitě domyslel, že místo činu bude ještě čerstvé. Tak bude nejlepší, když navštíví místo činu a prohlédne si ho.

"Díky za informace. Kdybyste měla podezření, že Vás někdo špehuje, zavolejte mi." řekl Chris a předal Avivě svou vizitku.

Po setkání s klientem v jazzovém nočním klubu _Sokolův Zpěv_ přišla další část plánu. Noční Falcon City trochu připomínalo New York. Nejčastější auta tady byly Fordy nebo Mercedesy.

Když Chris dorazil k místu činu, tak policie která tady vyšetřovala se snažila zabavit média a šokované lidi.

Vražda se odehrála v jeho vlastním domě. Když tam Chris dorazil, zjistil, že policie právě pracuje na dokumentaci místa činu. Spěchali s tím, protože se trošku obávali, že jim FBI ten případ sebere.

Když Chris procházel přes pásku, kde se psalo _"Místo činu, nepřecházet!"_ tak ho zastavil jeden policista ze F.P.D. ale Chris ho ujistil, že je taky policista a tak to mohl projít. Místo činu bylo zajištěno policisty.

Místo činu vypadalo takhle; V obývacím pokoji se nacházelo tělo oběti. Bylo jasné, že došlo k rvačce protože věci byly rozházené a leželi na zemi. Tělo zabitého muže leželo na zemi v rudé kaluži krve. Okno které bylo v obývacím pokoji bylo rozbité, střepy skla se nacházely na dřevěné podlaze.

Chris si klekl a začal si prohlížet i kdejaký maličký detail. Když byl detektiv, tak musel být s to aby mu to rychle a logicky myslelo.

"Neviděl jsem Vás u policie od skandálu mezi tamními úřady Christophere." dodal inspektor. Inspektor byl třicetiletý afroameričan který za války sloužil v námořnictvu. Stejně jako Chris si z důvodu aby zapomněl na zvěrstva která viděl na bojištích 2. Světové války se snažil udržet si smysl pro humor. Nejčastěji chodil oblečený v béžovém.

"Kde je komisař?" zeptal se Chris "Jasně je to vražda."

"Snaží se zdržet federály než F.P.D. ukradnou případ. Proč to vyšetřujete?" zeptal se inspektor

"Najala si mě dcera zavražděného. Chce abych dostal za mříže vraha jejího otce Nicku..." dodal Chris a začal opatrně procházet po místnosti kde se vražda stala. Nebyl sice ze forenzního ale i tak si všiml, že Rafael Corcovado zemřel na řezná poranění a ošklivé pobodání po těle. Chris si začal představovat jak musel vypadat jeho boj s jeho vrahem. Vrah musel zničit okno a vloupat se dovnitř. Pravděpodobně ho pronásledoval při jeho cestě domů. Potom ho určitě přepadl, došlo k rvačce s zkušeným zabijákem. Chrise napadla teorie jestli nebyl zabit na zakázku nějakým nájemným zabijákem neboli lovcem odměn.

Chris si všiml otisku revolveru v krvavé louži. Musela vrahovi spadnout z ruky, když se umírající Rafael Corcovado bránil a on se ho snažil podříznout. Chris už neměl moc času si to všechno prohlédnout protože, přišli lidé od FBI. Pár věcí si poznamenal ohledně té rvačky a u jeho osobních věcí, které si narychlo prohlédl. Třeba by se mohl něco o jeho problémech dozvědět od jeho dcery, své klientky, Avivy. Z druhé strany si připadal, že se asi do své klientky zamiloval. Chris byl trochu zvědavý co na to zítra řekne jeho starší bratr Martin vzhledem k vážnosti případu a jeho práci. Na city teďka nebyl čas, musí dostat vraha za mříže nebo bude pořád řádit.


	2. Svědek, muzikant a závěr

Chris začal zjišťovat kdo jsou možní podezdřelí. Začal tím co by se mohl dozvědět od jeho dcery.

Aviva pracovala v rodinné firmě jako inženýrka. Byla celkem společenská ale bylo jasné, že jí asi ten stejný člověk který zabil jejího otce bude vyhrožovat a proto si ho najala. Chris se proto rozhodl okamžitě následující den zastavit u ní. Do tohoto případu už strčila nos FBI a tak policejní oddělení Falcon City vypadlo ze hry. Chris měl štěstí v tom, že je soukromý detektiv a že ve vyšetřování může v klidu pokračovat.

Zastavil se u ní doma brzy ráno. Chtěl od ní zjistit jestli jejímu otci někdo před jeho smrtí nevyhrožoval nebo něco podobného. Samozřejmě kvůli pocitu, anebo spíš kvůli staré černé magii jménem láska (jak spousta zpěváků zpívala svou verzi písničky z roku 1946 "That Old Black Magic, příklad textu; Ta stará černá magie zas ovládá mě cele.Ta stará černá magie, kterou spřádáš tak skvěle. Ledové prsty běhají mi po páteři. To staré kouzlo, při němž oči očím věří... To staré chvění, co se srdcem slyší, i když mě výtah nese někam k výši...) bylo jasné, že jeho pocity k ní trošku zasáhnou do vyšetřování.

Aviva bydlela v bytě skoro na konci města nedaleko univerzity. I když byla v programu na ochranu svědků, tak radši spoléhala na něho, nebylo divu, že mu i tak celkem věřila, když má dopadnout vraha jejího otce. Bylo září a tak bylo lepší si vzít bundu.

Lidé v této čtvrti se často mísily s vysokoškolskými studenty, kteří tady bydleli na kolejích ve městě blízko univerzity. Chris šel pěšky a málem se stal obětí jednoho jejich vtípku. Bylo mu 25 a před pár lety byl taky puberťákem téměř nebo možná utrženým ze řetězu jako oni, ovšem v té době začala válka a on musel narukovat jako pěšák. Ignoroval je i z toho důvodu, že pár rozdováděných mladých lidí se nemohlo rovnat těm krvavým lázním a spoustě mrtvol, které viděl na frontě v Evropě.

Zastavil se u bytu a rozhodl se, že to zkusí s romantickým nádechem. Jeho starší bratr Martin mu k jeho způsobu flirtování před holkami říkal, že je beznadějný romantik. Ale asi nevěděl o čem mluví protože nebyl detektivem ale advokátem se kterého se ve fináli stal hudebník. Tahle práce ve skutečnosti nebyla ani ne tak ukecaná jak ji člověk viděl v televizi u detektivů jako například Phil Marlowe nebo Lew Archer.

Pak zaťukal na dřevěné dubové dveře a snažil se tvářit, jakože se nic neděje. Za pár vteřin Aviva otevřela. Nervózní Chris se na ni podíval a s takovým vážným pohledem ze sebe dostal; "Jsem tu kvůli spojitostem. Potřebuji vědět něco o osobních problémech Vašeho otce, předtím než ho zabili."

Jeho pokus o flirt se asi trošku povedl, protože když to říkal, tak se tvářil roztomile. Na okamžik se nedalo poznat, že jde o člověka který musí občas ve své práci střílet z pistole, protože mu hrozí smrt a nebo, že vídá tragédie na každém rohu.

Aviva ho pozvala dovnitř. Chris za sebou zavřel dveře a na věšák odložil zelený kabát.

"Dáte si kafe Kratte?" zeptala se, Chris si mezitím prohlížel její byt. Trošku španělský nádech tam byl.

"Klidně mi říkej CK." řekl Chris s takovým sympaťáckým pohledem a při pokusu začít to přátelstvím. Prohlížel si rodinné fotky, místy mu i připadalo, že ta mladá žena v jeho věku do které se zamiloval měla šťastnější dětství než on. Chris nabídnuté kafe přijal a napadlo ho, že by si o tom s ní mohl popovídat.

"Táta byl interbrigadista." dodala Aviva a Chris po ní loupl překvapeným pohledem, když si prohlížel fotku jejího otce ze Španělska během občanské války kde se bojovalo proti zlým povstalcům, kteří chtěli srazit demokracii vedeným fašistickým generálem Frankem. Pokračovala ve vysvětlování; "Má rodina je původem ze Španělska ale má za sebou i část historie v Mexiku. Táta tam musel odjet když mi bylo 11 a bojoval tam tři roky."

Chris si pomyslel, že je na čase něco zjistit o osobních problémech jejího zesnulého otce. Začal tím, že se jí zeptá.

"Měl tvůj otec nějaké osobní problémy? Například vydírání nebo vyhrožování, posílal mu někdo výhružné dopisy?"

Aviva si z toho Chrisova oslovování všimla, že se ten detektiv kterého si na to vyšetřování najala asi chce s ní kamarádit. Brala by to. Potom co skončila po vraždě svého otce v programu na ochranu svědků sama, tak by se s ním klidně kamarádila. Koneckonců kdy má člověk šanci zkamarádit se s jinak samotářským mladým (a taky pohledným) soukromým detektivem, který se často společnosti cíleně straní?

Chris si sedl na židli u stolu a poslouchal to co mu Aviva říkala. Potřeboval si vše poslechnout a by si mohl logicky dát vše dohromady a vyvodit závěry.

"Poslední dobou mi říkal ať se do toho nepletu a ať se straním společnosti."

"A napadá tě proč to dělal?"

"Z obav o moji bezpečnost se postaral abych bydlela tady než ve svém původním bytě. Chtěl po mne abych si koupila pistoli ale já nejsem typ člověka co by chtěl zabíjet."

'Zabíjet'. To slovo v Chrisovy vyvolalo vzpomínky z války. Ve válce musel místo chytání padouchů zabíjet a tak jeho ruce nebyly bez krvavé skrvny. Tohle a ta ztráta jeho bratra celkem ovlivnila (aspoň to vysvětlovalo proč se Martin vrhl na skládání vojenských bluesových skladeb).

"A myslíš si, že víš kdo by zatím mohl stát?"

"Před tím než byl včera večer zavražděn mi volal. Říkal, že je na něj jiný mocný podnikatel ve městě naštvaný za to, že mu neprodal rodinnou firmu."

Chrisovy v ten okamžik část věcí docvakla. Ve městě bylo několik bohatých podnikatelů, někteří se občas naváželi do městské politiky z toho většina byla americké národnosti.

"CK? CK?" Chrise vrátil zpátky Avivin hlas.

"Myslím, že by mohl pomoct známý mého otce. Bydlí v centru města a o osobních problémech mého otce ví víc než já o něm." řekla a na papírek který přinesla napsala adresu toho muže, který se svou manželkou bydlel v centru města. Chris si to okamžitě poznačil: od jeho dcery se už něco dozvěděl, teď něco o jeho kamarádovy. Když odešel ven byl v celkem dobré náladě, podařilo se mu s ní zpřátelit.

Kamarád zesnulého bydlel shodou okolností nedaleko policie. Jednalo se o staršího člověka který dříve pracoval jako architekt. Rafaela Corcovada poznal na střední škole a zatímco z něho se stal jeden z mála úspěšných podnikatelů a interbrigadistou, tak on se dal na návrhy budov přizpůsobeným možným útokům nepřátel ve světové válce.

Když Chris k němu přišel, tak by ho zařadil k těm lidem, vždycky z tragického důvodu nenávidějící svět. U jeho v bytě to vypadalo takhle: jeho byt byl prakticky muzeum. Narozdíl od něho pamatoval obě války a zřejmě si našel důvod nenávidět bohaté. Po ruce měl taky zbraň. Po Chrisovy okamžitě vyjel a málem na něj namířil brokovnicí. Doslova ukazoval to co se z Chrise mohlo stát, kdyby ho ta ztráta a to trauma v deseti letech poznamenalo více.

"Kdo jste?! Tohle není Váš byt tak zmizte odsud nebo Vás tady budu honit jak jelena na honitbě!" řekl zvýšeným hlasem postarší muž a na mladého detektiva přede dveřmi namířil brokovnicí.

"Jsem tu pracovně a myslel jsem, že jste ženatý.."

"Pracovně?! Nepracujete náhodou pro jednoho z těch špatných milionářů, kteří si hrají na zachránce. Ani nevíte jaké to jsou zrůdy..."

No, tak ten muž asi vážně boháče v politice nesnáší.

"Ne, jsem detektiv. Nejsem žádný nájemný zabiják. Vyšetřuju vraždu Rafaela Corcovada a najala si mně jeho dcera Aviva abych našel jeho vraha. Od jeho dcery jsem se dozvěděl, že jste se znali..." Chris nestačil doříct větu protože ho postarší pán pustil dovnitř. Byl rád když mu nenabídnul kafe, protože přišel sem aby se od něj něco dozvěděl. Vypadalo to, že tento starší se potřebuje někomu s tou zátěží svěřit.

"Myslel jsem, že jste ženatý." dodal Chris

Muž jen vážnejším hlasem odpověděl; "Byl jsem ale bohužel jsem se kvůli Rafaelovy v těch jeho dost zajímavých názorů zapletl do problémů. Věděl jsem, že mi bude kvůli přátelství s nrpohodlným Corcovadem hrozit nebezpečí. Z důvodu ochrany své rodiny jsem si musel změnit jméno a rozvést se se ženou. Děti se z obav o svou bezpečnost museli přestěhovat do Chicaga a tam založily své vlastní rodiny."

Teď už to začínalo vypadat, že ten mocný co v tom má prsty je zřejmě s to být chladnokrevný.

"A znáte aspoň jméno toho člověka, kvůli kterému jste se musel kvůli přátelství s Corcovadem začít takhle skrývat?" zeptal se Chris

"Vzpomínám si, že předtím měl ve znaku něco vojenského. V současnosti to tam určitě nemá. Ví, že bych to použil proti němu."

"Díky, to za tím stačí." řekl Chris a odešel

Tohle byl jiný noční klub než _Sokolův Zpěv_. Dneska tu měl Chrisův staršíblonďatý modrooký bratr Martin odehrát představení. Chris chtěl toho využít aby s ním mohl prodiskutovat o novém případu. Martin vedl odlišný život než on: potom co vyšel práva si splnil sen stát se muzikantem a během několika let po válce to dotáhl na jazzovo-bluesovou hvězdu města Falcon City. V jeho případě to s tou muzikou začalo jako s obyčejným koníčkem. Muzikou se utěšoval za války- válka ho stejně jako Chrise podepsala a tak to ohledně jeho hudební kariéry skončilo tím, že 50% jeho bluesových skladeb je o bitevním poli.

Na Chrise to tu bylo příliš nóbl. Asi tu bylo něco jako hudební festival nebo sraz slavných muzikantů z města. Nebo tu byla nějaká hudební soutěž. Byly tu muži, ženy i děti. Buď jazzový koncert nebo hudební festival. Aby se sem dostal, tak musel utratit 20 dolarů za vstupné.

Když tam Chris dorazil, tak Martin během svého hudebního představení v městské besedě odehrával společnou skladbu s jednou bluesovou zpěvačkou a byl tam i jeden pianista. Chris poznal, že ten text určitě složil jeho starší bratr, který stejně jako on během 2. Světové války, zažil boje s Wehrmachtem, tedy armádou nacistického Německa. Ve své hudbě se doslova snažil ze sebe dostat ty hrůzné vzpomínky, které na frontě v Evropě získal.

Martin to tam právě na pódiu odehrával se saxofonem v rukou s druhým muzikantem, který hrál na kytaru. Druhým muzikantem byla žena. Byla oblečená v oranžových šatech. Martin naopak trošku vypadal jako playboy. Měl na sobě bílé sako s modrou košilí. Chris na vteřinu zapřemýšlel jestli mu ta sláva nestoupla do hlavy. Zatímco bluesová muzikantka zpívala, tak se Martin postaral o jazzový feeling v pozadí. Měl šanci taky několikrát zazpívat svůj text v této společné skladbě. Pianista se postaral o takovou vážnější atmosféru.

Chris byl s bratrem původně společenský ale kvůli tomu traumatu z dětství a zážitkům z fronty se z nich stali samotáři. A jak to vypadalo, tak Martin se pomocí svého koníčku snažil znovu dostat mezi společenské lidi. Trošku to vypadalo, že začal hrát v kapele, i když ve skutečnosti byl sólovým hudebníkem. V tomto hudebním místě si Chris vzpomněl na skladbu z roku 1941 jménem "Hit That Jive" udělaným muzikantem Natem King Colem a díky známé melodii a chytlavému textu;

Prašti do toho Jacku

Dej to do kapsy,dokud se nevrátím

Jdi do centra, aby jsi viděl muže

A nemám čas si potřást rukou

Text písně složené jeho starším bratrem a odehrané spolu s dalšími dvěma muzikanty se rozléhal po místnosti a byl krásně slyšet. Rýmovalo se a to a asi se odehrávala poslední část textu.

 **Ucítil jsem pocit, co ve mně jak oheň vzplál,**

 **když jsem potkal svou drahou hezky ve Friscu.**

 **Byl jsem s to, aby se nezměnil v žal,**

 **nedávno jsem narukoval, cítím pocit stesku.**

 **Za** **ťal jsem zuby a pak řval jsem aby to čert vzal,**

 **vždyť umírám ve vojsku.**

Když Martin mezi nově příchozími uviděl svého mladšího bratra- detektiva, netvářil se moc nadšeně. A málem přestal hrát na saxofon. Ne, že by svého mladšího bratra nerad viděl. Spíš kvůli jeho práci. Martin se svým mladším bratrem řešil věci ohledně zločinů jenom jednou a i tak mu to stačilo. Chrisova práce byla riziková a Martin nehodlal riskovat kvůli nějakému případu, který by vedl vysoko své blízké- zvlášť když byl zasnoubený a chystal se na založení rodiny. Když málem přestal hrát na saxofon tak se mu změnil výraz na tváři. Chris mu gestem z armády naznačil, že na něho počká a šel mimo výhled z pódia aby jeho bratr nepodělal to svoje představení.

Martin byl po konci svého představení celkem v, jak by se to dalo říct, ve zmatené náladě.

Chris vypadal tak trochu šťastně. Martin naopak chtěl vědět proč tady je a co po něm chce.

"Brácho pochop s tím je konec. Nehodlám kvůli tvé práci přijít o svou budoucí rodinu a nechci aby si mne zapletl do něčeho nebezpečného co se mě netýká." Martin se po svém představení, zrovna když hrála nějaká kapela.

"To říká ten kdo se mnou střílel nacisty na frontě..." Chris zpřesnil větu svého staršího bratra. Troška humoru mu ještě zůstala.

"Tak dobře, co chceš Chrisi? Jenom tě prosím aby si mě do těch tvých případů netahal." řekl trochu starostlivě Martin

"Buď v klidu. Jenom potřebuju aby si mi poradil do života."

"A ohledně čeho?"

"Vyšetřuju smrt Rafaela Corcovada. Zamiloval jsem se do své klientky, jeho dcery, která si mě najala abych dostal za mříže jeho vraha."

Martinovy se trošku změnil výraz na tváři k lepšímu. Celkem ho to dostalo, protože Chris byl tak trochu "beznadějný romantik" ale možná to zlepšil fakt, že ženy poslední dobou na detektivy letí. Martin očekával, že to skončí tím, že se s ní jeho mladší bratr na jednu noc vyspí a pak bude vyšetřovat další případy, tak na ni nebude mít čas a tímto vyhasne. Proto se tvářil trochu pobaveně. Hodil kvůli tomu překvapený pohled a takovým, trochu nevhodným gestem naznačil co se Chrisovy asi honí, co se týče toho, že chce začít chodit se svou klientkou hlavou.

"Co je na tom vtipného?" zeptal se Chris a vypadal kapku naštvaně. Martin to rozdýchal začal mu radit.

"Nezáleží na tom jaké máš povolání- musíš jí ukázat, že ji ochráníš za všech okolno-"

"To jsem se dozvěděl, když jsem dospíval Martine." řekl Chris a pokrčil rameny

"Snaž se jí prostě být sympatický, dokaž jí, že jsi její druhá polovina- dvě části, které musí být spolu. Klidně ji s něčím vážným pomož a třeba ti dá na začátek pusu na tvář."

"Díky za radu, teď musím najít nějaké podezdřelé a obávám se, že se jedná o nejmocnější lidi ve městě. A už mám mezi nimi hlavního kandidáta na vraha." řekl Chris a opět odešel, teď bylo na čase něco zjistit o hlavním podezdřelém. Chris si to dal dohromady; znamenalo to, že vrahem musel být někdo mocný ve městě, kdo má trochu vojenské pletky. A ve městě byl jen jeden mocný, kdo měl takové pletky; miliardář a politik čínského původu Zach Varmitech. Jako jedinný mocný ve městě měl takové vojenské zájmy. Vlastnil polovojenskou organizaci pro kterou byla typická černá barva a nášivka ve tvaru červeného V v černém pozadí. Motiv byl celkem prostý- nevydařený obchod. Zbývalo jen na něj získat nějaký důkaz co by ho usvědčil.

Chris si vzpomněl, že si ho Aviva též najala z toho důvodu aby jí udělal ochranku než toho se ten člověk, co zavraždil jejího otce, nějakým způsobem pokusí ohrozit i jí. Teď byl čas aby se z Chrise stal "osobní ochránce".


	3. Když jdou věci do kytek

Chris spěchal a cítil, že ho někdo špehuje. V davu si ho nikdo nevšímal ale cítil to instinktivně. Tušil, že se asi jedná o jednoho z těch Varmitechových patolízalů, kteří díky penězům udělají co se jim řekne. Srdce mu začalo bít o stošest.

Muž oblečený v hnědém ho nepřestával pronásledovat. Den uběhl rychle a když se vracel, tak se stmívalo. Falcon City bylo město, které žilo i v noci. V davu si všiml, jak ten muž následuje jeho krok. Chris se na svého pronásledovatele podíval sečtělým pohledem. To už byla pro toho možného lovce odměn poslední kapka a mladého detektiva napadl. Chtěl vytáhnout pistoli a jak to vypadalo měl v úmyslu Chrise zabít. Způsobil mu škrábnutí na čele ale mladý detektiv se nedal. Chris si uvědomil, že mu teče krev z nosu. Utřel si ji rukou a na tváři se mu vykouzlil naštvaný až výhružný pohled. Ten muž na nic nechtěl čekat, asi se hlavní podezdřelí dozvěděl, že si ho dcera zavražděného najala a teď chce zabít i jeho, protože do toho strčil čumák. Popadl víko od popelnice a měl v úmyslu praštit ho ošklivě do hlavy. Neřekl přitom nic, byl statnější než Chris a tak to bylo jako bojovat s tvrdým železem. Chrise napadlo ho sejmout tím, že do něj vrazí. Praštil s ním do zdi a lovec odměn se ošklivě praštil do hlavy. Lidé kteří to viděli okamžitě upozornili místní policisty. Všichni viděli, že ho ten muž v hnědém napadl. Dva policisté, kteří byly poblíž viníka rvačky chytly aby se to nemohlo opakovat. Chris je upozornil, že je detektiv a že ho místní vyšetřovatelé znají.

"Odveďte ho hezky na stanici. Pronásledoval mě a napadl mě. Myslím si, že ví něco o Corcovadově případu."

Sotva se Chris otočil, muž který ho napadl zaútočil na policisty, kteří ho chtěli odvést a když se Chris otočil, tak viděl jak ten útočník mizí v davu, při běhu vrazil do pár lidí a děti, které tady byly se svými rodiči

to udivilo. Chris se ho pokusil chytit zastavit jenže ten muž co se ho pokusil zabít zmizel v davu. Chris si uvědomil, že se za Avivou musí vrátit co nejrychleji nebo se vloupá k ní do bytu a pokusí se jí udělat něco hrozného. Chris z toho důvodu začal spěchat aby se k ní dostal a to dřív než ten pronásledovatel.

Chris si myslel, že za svou klientkou dorazil zpátky v čas. Aviva se málem lekla, když ho potkala. Chris vypadal vážněji než jindy.

"Už mám hlavního podezdřelého. Najala sis mně abych tě ochránil. Ten člověk kterého podezdřívám má velkou moc a obávám se, že tady není bezpečno." řekl Chris vážnějším pohledem a pokusil se Avivu jemně chytit za ruku.

"A kde mě chceš skrýt CK?" Aviva se zeptala a všimla si, že mu teče krev z nosu

"Uvidíš jenom teď bude nejlepší když budeš mimo tuhle 'past na myši'." dodal Chris a pro jistotu se připravoval na to až vytáhne revolver MAC Mle 1950 který měl v pochvě na zbraň na opasku.

Chris si uvědomil, že si všimla, že se mu něco stalo. Přece jen trochu vypadal zmlácený.

"To nic není, to je jen škrábnutí. Nějaký patolízal se tady snažil dostat k tobě a zastavil jsem h-" řekl a než se vzpamatoval ucítil dotek jejích rtů na své tváři. No, tak se to asi vyplatilo na ni udělat dojem. Chris měl v ten okamžik pocit, že všechno zvládne. Trvalo to jen vteřinu ale i tak mu to okamžitě značně zlepšilo náladu. Teď bylo na čase změnit skrýš než se to tu bude plnit nebezpečnými osobami pracujících pro Zacha Varmitecha.

Chris bydlel v takovém starším paneláku. Měl třípokojový byt; domácí kancelář měl v obývacím pokoji který byl spojený s kuchyní, koupelna a ložnice byly samostatně. Snad to na několik dní vystačí. Byl i trošku nervózní protože to bylo poprvé co pouštěl klienta do svého bytu. Ne, z toho důvodu, že by nerad jiné lidi u sebe doma ale z toho důvodu, že byl do své klientky zamilovaný. Byl nervózní, tohle by mohla být velká možnost začít s ní chodit, teď když jí začal připadat sympatický a když je jejím ochráncem.

První co ho napadlo vyslovit potom co si položil kabát na věšák bylo; "Tak tohle je můj byt. Tady většinou dělám závěry a potom zatýkám padouchy."

U Chrisova pracovního stolu byly na zdi zarámované články novin případů které vyřešil. V obývacím pokoji měl též na stole (ne pracovním) vedle gauče u televize gramofon. Na jedné z poliček byly gramofonové desky z alb nejslavnějších muzikantů té doby. Od jazz po blues až po nástupce jazzu bluesgrass. Na jeho poličkách byly též i fotky z armády. Chris chvilku uvažoval o tom, jestli nemá svůj revolver odložit. Jedna část jeho vědomí mu říkala, že opatrnosti není nikdy nazbyt zatímco ta druhá část říkala, že teď je na chvliku klid. Ať na všechno na chvilku zapomene a nechá se řídit svým srdcem. Rozhodl se tedy zbraň dočasně uložit zpátky na bezpečné místo.

Když v 16 narukoval byl takovým roztomilým dospívajícím chlapcem. Původně měl bojovat v letectvu jako pilot v Tichomoří. Vzhledem k tomu, že se válčilo v Evropě a spousta mladých lidí zemřela, tak bylo potřeba nabrat ano, i dospívající. Chris se tím pádem po narukování, kde to chvilku vypadalo, že válku stráví pilotováním stíhačky a sestřelováním Lufftwafe v Tichomoří, stal obyčejným pěšákem s útočnou puškou v rukách v americkém pluku. Jeho starší bratr Martin v té době už rok bojoval na frontě. Oba bratři nakonec skončili ve stejném pluku a tak kolem roku 1944 až do roku 1945 se oba bratři Krattové zúčastnili bitvy v Ardenách v Belgii. Chris se samostatně zúčastnil zpackaného Nájezdu na Dieppe ve Francii, tedy v době když byl v americké armádě 1 rok.

Viděl tam věci na které by nejraději zapomenul. Se starším bratrem tam jen viděl, že lidé dokážou být tím nejhorším tvorem na Zemi. Hrůzné zážitky z války přispěly k té jejich uzavřenosti před společností, jakoby ani nestačilo to trauma z dětství, kdy doslova oba viděli jak byl jejich otec doslova rozstřílen skupinou neznámých vycvičených ozbrojenců, když se je snažil chránit. A pak ten neznámý člověk, který stál za smrtí jejich otce co jim velel a málem nechal zemřít bratry i když byly teprve děti. Chris si pamatoval, že když byl v té uzavřené místnosti, tak z venku slyšel křik a zvuky střílejících pušek. Zachránili je až kolegové jejich zesnulého otce z FBI. Oba bratři tenkrát viděli pěkný masakr po přestřelce zločinců se zásahovou jednotkou, to ani tenkrát nepočítali s tím, že 4 roky potom přijde světová válka ještě horší než ta první a kde budou sami zabíjet a přitom uvidí hrůzy daleko větší.

Chris se do dneška ani jako detektiv nepřestával zamýšlet nad tím, kdo byl ten muž, co stál za vraždou jeho a bratrova otce a co málem zabil i jeho, i když byl v té době pouhý desetiletý chlapec.

Do reality se vrátil, když se ho zeptala Aviva jestli mu něco není.

"J-jsem v pořádku." řekl a šel si do koupelny opláchnout tvář od krve, potom co mu tekla krev z nosu a po těch několika menších krvavých škrábnutí po té rvačce s tím špiclem.

Kapky rudé krve spolu s vodou kterou si opláchl tvář kapaly na bílé umyvadlo. Krev po setkání s průhlednou změnila občas barvu z ruda na oranžovou. Chris se na sebe podíval do zrcadla. I když nebyl tak statný jako jeho o čtyři roky starší bratr Martin i tak z něj vyrostl silný muž. V práci detektiva už měl za sebou tolik lumpáren, tolik zločinů, že ho už ani lidské chování tolik nepřekvapovalo. Jeden z mála optimistických pocitů- láska se mu znovu vrátil s tímhle případem. Hledat milostný vztah na delší dobu když jste detektiv je taky pěkná hádanka. A tak se rozhodl se trochu upravit aby na ni mohl udělat ještě větší dojem.

Když se Chris z koupelny vrátil všiml si, že se jeho klientka a láska v jednom se už u něho doma usadila. Seděla na gauči a četla si výtisk knihy _Hrabě Monte Christo_ kterou v 19. století napsal Alexander Dumas a kterou měl Chris doma mezi ostatními knihami. Jako bývalý voják se musel najít v něčem co vyjadřovalo jeho pocity po světové válce.

" _Hrabě Monte Christo_?" zeptal se Chris a podíval se na Avivu

Aviva se na něj klidným pohledem podívala.

"Když jsem bojoval ve válce, tak tahle knížka mi udělala psychologa. Nevěděl jsem, že tě taky zajímá. Popravdě jsem ani zatím nepřečetl ani toho Vernova Nového Hrabě Monte Christa." dodal Chris a v ten okamžik se pokusil zachovat jako romanticky

Flirtoval s ní. Vypadalo to, že se byl do ní zamilovaný od začátku vyšetřování. Chtěl jí držet za ruku, líbat ji, milovat se s ní, trávit s ní volný čas. Chtěl s ní chodit a dělat to všechno co zamilovaní lidé dělají. Akorát Chris byl v nejistotě; nevěděl jestli mu jeho náklonnost a lásku opětuje. Zatím to vypadalo, že má šanci. Když zjistil, že jeden z Varmitechových poskoků už jde i po ní, tak zasáhl. Dostal se do rvačky a špicl/nájemný vrah utekl. Byl to i důvod proč přišel s nápadem aby se schovala u něj doma. Dala mu polibek na tvář, tak jak mu Martin poradil.

Poznala, že s ní Chris flirtuje. Jak bylo vidět tak stál zřejmě o víc než jen o přátelství. Ale asi je tak svedl osud. Chris si během té rvačky uvědomil, že ho nechtějí jen do krve zmlátit aby ho zastrašili ale, že se ho taky snaží zabít. Z jedné strany to bylo jakoby se špatně zamiloval a z druhé, že do toho strčil nos, protože to vede ke smetánce a podsvětí tohohle města.

Rozhodl se tedy trochu lépe zapůsobit. Věděl, že má u ní šanci a tak zkusil něco co měl zkusit na začátku.

Aviva odložila knihu protože si všimla, že jí Chris něco podává. Byla to kytice růží a na té kytici byl napsaný dopis. Když ho Aviva otevřela byl tam Chrisův pravopis. Psal tam;

Pro ženu co miluju a co mi zlepšila život k lepšímu.

Tvůj osobní strážce CK

Vstala a podíval se na Chrise. Její najatý osobní ochránce se trochu usmíval, ruce měl v kapsách, díval se na podlahu a těžko mohl dělat, že se nic neděje. Trochu se styděl. Následoval pohled z očí do očí.

Nastal přesně ten okamžik, kdy ani jeden z nich něvěděl co mají tomu druhému říct. Chrise nutily emoce aby tam za ní přišel a políbil jí na rty. Ona naopak něvěděla jak reagovat, že ten detektiv kterého si najala aby dopadl vraha jejího otce a doté doby ji ochránil je do ní blázen.

Chrisovi se kvůli tomu v duchu začal objevovat text 9 let zamilované písničky "That Old Black Magic" (Ta Stará Černá Magie).

 _Ta stará černá magie zas ovládá mě cele_

 _Ta stará černá magie kterou spřádáš tak skvěle_

 _Ledové prsty běhají mi po páteři_

 _To staré kouzlo, při němž oči očím věří_

 _To staré chvění,co se srdcem slyší,_

 _i když mě výtah nese někam k výši..._

 _Jsi láska na kterou se léta čeká_

 _Jsi to, co Bůh jen stvořil pro člověka a naše rty když letmo setkají se_

 _Padám, padám jen níž a níž_

 _Točím se, točím blíž a blíž_

 _Volný pád, který má každý rád_

 _Do té staré_

 _černé magie_

 _jménem láska..._

Zrovna, když si v duchu začínal broukat polovinu textu, přišel k ní a začal jí příjemně hladit. Pocit toho, že je její ochránce nebyl s to zmizet. Věděl, že ji chce políbit. Vzhledem k těm událostem ke kterým ve Falcon City došlo a že jim doslova šlo o život ze strany viníka, toho všeho, který má ve městě dost vysokou moc. Bylo jasné, že se všemi prostředky postará o to aby se to město o něm nedozvědělo; od advokátů kteří policii zavřou zobák až po zastrašování a možnost dalšího pokusu o vraždu.

Mazlení se začínalo pomalinku měnit v milování. Oba cítili ty emoce, na vyjádření slova "láska" teď stačilo být s tím druhým.

"Neřekl jsi mi, že mě od začátku případu miluješ CK." řekla Aviva, když Chrise hladila po zádech, sice měl bílou košili, i tak přes to oblečení cítila při doteku jeho tělesné teplo.

"Chtěl jsem ti to říct ale bál jsem se, že mě odmítneš." řekl Chris, když se k ní tisknul a levou rukou se dotknul jejích tmavě hnědých vlasů.

"Blázníš? Potom co zabili mého otce jsem zůstala sama a když jsem se dozvěděla, že se tě pokusili zabít."

"Chránil jsem tě."

Chtěl ji už konečně políbit a udělal to. To co oba cítili se prakticky nedalo slovy popsat. Najít mezi lidmi spřízněnou duši bylo jako hledat jehlu v kupce sena.

Svět ani 5 let po 2. Světové válce nebyl klidný. Začalo období studené války a svět byl rozdělený pod železnou oponou. Na jedné byl Západ a demokracie a na druhé Sovětský svaz a Stalinova komunistická diktatura. Dřívější spojenci z války se kvůli tomuto rozdílu, který byl určitě krutý a nedemokratický vůči jejím obyvatelům stali novými nepřáteli. Jakoby ani tyrani za války nestačili.

Chris věděl, že je s to aby Zacha Varmitecha dostal za mříže. Prozradilo ho to, že byl jediný politik ve městě který vlastní polovojenskou organizaci. Stál za tou vraždou a možná i za více zločiny. Chris kvůli tomu, že to jen vyšetřoval skončil na Varmitechově seznamu těch, kteří musí zemřít.

I když přitom polibku na rty, který se začínal měnit na francouzský hluboký polibek cítil tu radost, tu rozkoš, tu slast. Jeden polibek se změnil v hluboké líbání a Chris začal Avivě zajíždět rukou pod tričku. Cítil jak mu sundala jeho světle zelenou kravatu a začala mu rozepínat bílou košili. Ucítil doteky její teplé ruky na své hrudi.

"Pojď ke mě." řekl a oba s tím milováním zamířili do jeho ložnice.

Začal sundávat její oblečení. Obyčejný polibek se změnil na začátek milování.

Jakoby oba cítili, že jejich duše vzplynula v jednu. Jakoby na začátku této lásky vzplála vášeň jako oheň. Líbal jí též na ramenou.

O pár minut později se už oba milovali v jeho posteli. Povlečení mělo zelenou barvu, takže bylo jasné, že zelená je zřejmě Chrisova barva, když už tak nosil zelenou kravatu. Oba se v jeho posteli milovali takhle; byli přikrytí peřinou a ona ležela na něm. Všelijak se líbali a říkali si něžná slova.

Ležela mu na těle. Chris ji na ústech, připadal si jakoby na světě byl jen on a Aviva. Tohle příjemné vzrušení ovlivnilo nejen jeho pocity ale i tělo. Během tohoto milování poznal, že má erekci.

Aviva, která v ten okamžik cítila, jak jí Chris líbá a sténala. Dalo by se říct, že s touto nocí vzplál nový milostný vztah během jednoho z nejdrsnějších období ve Falcon City během tohole začátku studeně války se Sověty.

No, radši nebudu popisovat co všechno tam spolu během tohoto intimního vyjádřování vzájemné náklonnosti dělali. Každopádně to skončilo tím, že ona u něho usnula. V jeho ložinci bylo okno a tak oba milence osvětloval modrý svit Měsíce nad nočním Falcon City.

Chrise ráno probudila ostrá záře vycházejícího Slunce, jenž se dostala skrz zavřené okna jeho bytu. Od té včerejší noci měl výpadek. Během chvilky si všiml, že se včera něco stalo, protože cítil, že v posteli není sám (postel byla navíc příjemně teplá). Cítil, že se k němu tiskne nahé ženské tělo. Taky si uvědomil, že je úplně nahý a to většinou spal jen v trenkách. Cítil jak ho ta hebká ruka hladí a jak občas zajíždí k jeho nádobíčku. Poloospalý Chris si vzpomněl na to co se včera stalo. Když si vpomněl co se včera večer stalo, že se s ní pomiloval, tak se v něm probudila dobrá nálada. Už se probouzel a tak se podíval na Avivu, která ležela vedle něho. Cítil jak se dotýká jeho hrudi. Doufal, že s ním začne chodit. Původně ji chtěl pozvat na kafe ale na to došlo během vyšetřování, když se jí ptal ohledně problémů jejího otce před tím než byl zabit.

Jeho přítelkyně/milenka Aviva se už taky probouzela. Podívala se s úsmúsměvem do jeho hnědých očí. Chris se usmál taky. Měl pocit, že právě začalo nejšťastnější období jeho života- vypadalo to, že se Aviva rozhodla užívat jeho služeb jak detektivních, tak i ochranářských nadále. Drželi se za ruce.

Ještě chviliku se spolu mazlili. Chris už celkem bděl a toho mazlení si užíval. Včera nepočítal, že to skončí tím, že s ní bude mít sex. Zatímco se mu tiskla k tělu a on hladil její hnědé vlasy, tak v duchu během tohoto romantického okamžiku přemýšlel o vyšetřování. Zach Varmitech má ve Falcon City celkem velkou moc a co proti němu zmůže jeden soukromý detektiv, když Varmitech má všechny prostředky k tomu aby zabránil tomu aby ho policie nebo FBI usvědčila z vraždy?

"CK?" Aviva se ho zeptala a opět se podívala do jeho očí. Přišlo jí, že i přesto, že je osud svedl dohromady je Chris pořád takový trochu zoufalý. Zatím jí nic neřekl o tom, že si kvůli tomuto případu dělá starosti. Zeptala se ho též z důvodu, že v očích měl takový starostlivý pohled.

Ani se jí zatím nesvěřil o tom krvavém traumatu, který s bratrem zažil jako dítě, když se oba stali svědky vraždy svého otce. Ten člověk co si přál jeho smrt málem zabil jeho a Martina i když byly prakticky ještě děti (Chrisovi v té době bylo 10, Martin byl dospívající-bylo mu 14). Prakticky se tomu zlému člověku s konexemi připletli neplánovaně do cesty. I když od té doby uběhlo 15 let, tak Chris ty vzpomínky nikdy nedokázal zapomenout. Težko se dalo říct co bylo horší: zastřelení jeho a bratrova otce jako prašivého psa, když se je snažil chránit, protože se zřejmě do pokusu o jeho vraždu připletli omylem a ty mrtvoly po přestřelce mezi zásahovou jednotkou od FBI a zločinci co vyděli potom, když je lidé od FBI zachránili a odvedli k matce.

Nebo to co oba viděli jako pěšáci na Západní frontě v Evropě, během druhé světové války. Bojiště byla doslova temnější než tak jak to vypadalo na černobílých fotkách vyfocených během bojů. Během bitev bylo většinou zataženo a špatné počasí přidávalo vojákům na pesimismu. Denně se spousta mladých mužů bojujících na obou stranách ošklivě zranila nebo zemřela. Po bitvách bylo místo bitvy plné ohořelých tanků, po zemi tekla krev a bylo tam spoustu mrtvol. Chris nikdy z války nedostal vzpomínky na smrt, jednoho muže, který byl s ním v pluku. Doslova uhořel zaživa.

"Ano zlato?" zeptal se nazpátek Chris, pohladil svou pravou rukou Avivinu tvář a pomalu svou rukou sjel po jejím krku dolů.

"Připadáš mi teď takový zoufalý."

"To nic není. Jenom přemýšlím o tom jak usvědčit hlavního podezdřelého. Kamarád tvého otce mi s hledáním hlavního podezdřelého pomohl tak moc, že ani neví jak."

"A můžeš mi prosím říct kdo je ten hlavní podezdřelí CK?"

"Jenom se obávám, že to vede až moc vysoko- ke smetánce tohohle města; mám podezření na Zacha Varmitecha."

Aviva se mu ještě víc přitiskla na hruď. Chris cítil jak se jejich nahá těla dotýkají. Cítil, jak se též při mazlení proplétají jejich teplé nohy. Chris se na Avivu opět podíval, tvářila se, že mohla čekat, že se to stane.

"Vzpomínám si na něj. Když jsem byla malá tak se tátu snažil přesvědčit ať mu prodá svou úspěšnou firmu. Táta vždycky, říkal, že to je rodinná firma a že takový člověk jako Zach by tohle nikdy nepochopil a že by toho zneužil."

"Asi bych jsem se ti s tím měl konečně svěřit. Trápí mě to už 15 let od mých 10 let." řekl Chris a nabíral dech na to aby tu zátěž mohl konečně po těch letech ze sebe shodit. "Když mi bylo 10 a bráchovi bylo 14, tak jsme se oba stali svědky vraždy našeho otce. Ten člověk chtěl zabít jeho a měl skupinu cvičených zabijáků nebo co jestli to byly nájemní zabijáci. S Martinem jsem se jim připletl do cesty a málem mě a bratra zabili- a bylo jim jedno, že jsme byly děti. Viděl jsem jak tátu rozstříleli, když se jim postavil do cesty a když se snažil, aby nás nechali naživu. Mně a bráchu zachránila až zásahová jednotka ozbrojenců od FBI. Viděl jsem tam, že mezi nimi a těmi zločinci došlo k přestřelce. Bylo to poprvé co jsem v životě viděl masakr." řekl Chris a vypadal, že je rád, že se s tím konečně někomu svěřil.

"Nejsi sám. Máš mě CK." řekla Aviva a svého přítele políbila na tvář.

Chris se na ni usmál a v posteli ji obejmul.

"Miluju tě. Vážně hodně. Jestli si Zach myslí, že mně zabije a tebe bude ohrožovat, tak ať táhne do hajzlu." Chris během milování přiznal svou nenávist vůči Zachovy, jednoho z nejmocnějších mužů ve Falcon City

Plánoval, jak to proběhne s vyšetřováním dneska. Dneska se pokusí najít důkaz, který by mohl Varmitecha dostat za mříže.

Když se oblékl a rozhodl se, že uvaří snídani, tak se v duchu pořád nepřestával zamýšlet. I když, díky tomuto případu našel svou spřízněnou duši, tak to nemělo nic na faktu, že se stal samotářem kvůli tomu traumatu z dětství. Před tou událostí byl společenským člověkem ale když tenkrát jako dítě viděl, jaké bezcitné zrůdy dokážou lidé být, tak mu to změnilo úhel pohledu na svět. Skoro ve všech viděl jen to špatné. Důvěřoval jen svým nejbližším nebo kolegům z policejního oddělení města.

Aviva přišla za ním do kuchyně. ChrChris se pro udělání příjemné atmosféry rozhodl pustit gramofon a dát tam jednu jazzovou vinylovou desku. New Yorský jazz vyvolal uklidňující atmosféru. Chris chtěl Avivu přesvědčit aby přes den, kdy se bude snažit Varmitecha usvědčit a zatknout, aby během doby vyšetřování zůstala u něho doma v bezpečí. Nebo aspoň Chris doufal, že neví, kde bydlí. Nebo Zach jen věděl, že si dcera jeho oběti najala soukromého detektiva aby ho zatknul.

Udělal jí a sobě kafe. Byl oblečený v tom co včera- akorát s rozdílem, že se dneska rozhodl vzít si černý kabát místo svého klasického zeleného. Tedy, měl na sobě béžové kalhoty, bílou košili a zelenou kravatu. Udělal to z toho důvodu aby ho ten patolízal nemohl poznat.

Aviva ho ještě políbila na tvář a zase rukou přejela po jeho hrudi a s úsměvem se na něj podívala. Chris ji chytl za ruku a prohlásil; "Slib mi, že zůstaneš tady. Nechci aby se ti něco stalo."

Aviva jen souhlasně přikývla.

Chris odešel. Ne, nezapomněl na svůj revolver. Věděl, že pokud Zacha usvědčí a celé město se to dozví, tak mezi médií a veřejností zde ve Falcon City způsobí poprask. Měl v plánu, toho špicla co utekl dostat s vytřískat z něj jestli pracuje pro Varmitecha a co měl za úkol. Tahle "hra" se stala hrou nebezpečnou, na život a na smrt. A nebo kdyby to nevyšlo tam prostě jen tak vrthnout a dostat to z něj osobně.

Začal tím, že by se mohl spojit s policejním komisařem a zařídit u Varmitecha policejní razii vůči vyšetřování FBI. Chris by to rád dokázal, protože tušil, že Zach důkazy má u sebe a nebo je zničil. I tak to nic neměnilo na faktu, že mu Aviva řekla, že kvůli tomu "nevydařenému obchodu" Zach doslova její rodině vyhrožoval. Bohužel člověk bez důkazů nic nezmůže a i když to dávalo smysl, tak bylo celkem dost možné, že se Zachovy advokáti postarali o to aby ho policie nepodezdřívala z vraždy Rafaela Corcovada.

Odpověď tím pádem od komisaře byla taková; "Rád bych vyhověl výsledkům a závěrům vašeho vyšetřování Kratte, ale bohužel Christophere svět není spravedlivý tak jak by měl být. Tento případ bohužel policii přebrala FBI a i kdyby ne, tak si Varmitech díky právníkům najde způsob jak naše lidi umlčet."

Chrise to nevyvedlo z míry, chtěl komisaři vysvětlit to co dneska během vyšetřování zjistil.

"Komisaři Powelle slyšel jste o tom incidentu co se stal dneska ráno?" zeptal se Chris a tak komisaře zarazil

"Co se stalo?"

"Pracoval jsem na Corcovadově případu a cestou zpátky za klientkou mě napadl neznámý muž. Pokusil se mě zabít, vaši lidé ho chytili bohužel utekl. Myslím si, že šel po Avivě a já jsem se mu připletl do cesty a tak se Varmitech rozhodl, že odstraní i mně."

Komisař vypadal překvapeně.

"Neměla být náhodou Aviva Corcovado u FBI v programu na ochranu svědků?" zeptal se zaražený komisař

"Měla ale dala přednost mě."

"Tak Vám držím palce se zatčením Varmitecha Kratte." řekl povzbudivě komisař

Chris se rozhodl odejít z policejního oddělení, komisaři při odchodu řekl; "Pozdravujte ode mně děti."

Když Chris odcházel, tak si ho všiml inspektor který právě vyslechl svědectví jiných lidí z jiného případu.

Tento den byl ve fináli i přes nádhernou noc předtím nakonec jedním z nejhorších dnů tohoto vyšetřování. Chris se rozhodl zastavit na bývalém místě činu, v Corcovadově domě jestli nenajde důkaz, který by Varmitecha usvědčil a nezničil ho.

Jeden tam byl. Byla to sice soukromá věc ale přesně tam bylo popsané to co Chris očekával. Rafael to chtěl zřejmě předat dceři ale nestihl to. Psal tam ať udělá všechno proto aby se ochránila; ať zmizí z města, ať si koupí pistoli, ať si za peníze sežene ochranku ale ať za žádnou cenu Varmitechovy rodinnou firmu neprodává. Rafael tam coby bývalý interbrigadista* (*mezinárodní dobrovolník i když sám byl původem Španěl ve Španělské občanské válce, která trvala v letech 1936-1939, v boji za ochranu demokracie a proti fašistickému diktátorovi generálu Frankovi), popisoval, jak vojensky by mohl Zach rodinnou firmu zneužít ke svým zlým smyšlením.

Chris ten dopis schoval do bundy jako důkaz. Bylo jasné, že to psal Avivin otec protože tam byl jeho rukopis. Chrise v ten okamžik napadlo jestli by ho potom neměl předat Avivě, protože je jeho dcerou.

Chrise v ten okamžik napadl takový nepříjemný pocit. Je jeho přítelkyně Aviva u něj doma vůbec v bezpečí? Co když Zach zjistil jak se jmenuje a kde bydlí a ten muž se ho celou dobu po zpackaném pokusu ho zabít na Varmitechův příkaz rozhodl ho špehovat? Třeba se Zach rozhodl, že se mu bude hodit a tak přikázal ať ho špehují. Chris si v ten okamžik připadal, že jako osobní ochránce a navíc ochránce ženy kterou miloval selhal. Tušil, že budou po Avivě chtít aby jim tu rodinnou firmu prodala, takže bylo jasné, že ji unesli. Chris se o ní bál ještě víc, protože věděl, že Aviva je z těch lidí co jsou říct ne.

"Aviva." jen zamumlal a vzal to z momentálně opuštěného domu během.

Zamilovaná písnička "That Old Black Magic" se mu momentálně vykouřila z hlavy. Lidé kolem kterých proběhl byli zmatení. Minul i jednu matku s dítětem a malá holčička reagovala jen otázkou; "Mami proč ten pán běží?"

Jeho situace mu spíš připomněla smutnou zamilovanou písničku Elly Fitzgeraldové "Someone To Watch Over Me".

 _Je tu někdo, koho tady dlouho vidím_ _Doufám, že se ukáže_ _Někdo, kdo mě bude hlíd_ _at_

 _Jsem malé jehně, které_

 _je ztracené v lese_

Když dorazil, tak došlo k tomu co očekával. Dveře byly otevřené a gramofón pořád hrál ten stejný jazzový vinyl z rána.

Klidná jazzová muzika teďka způsobila v prázdném bytu napjatou atmosféru. Nevypadalo to tu, že by došlo k rvačce. Chrisovy obavy se stali skutečností- Aviva byla pryč.

Opět ho popadl nepříjemný pocit, že ho někdo sleduje. Někdo tady byl a zřejmě čekal na jeho příchod. Rukou už sahal k revolveru.

Chris se otočil a napadl ho ten stejný muž ze včerejšího rána. Oplatil mu to praštění o zeď ze včerejška a tak Chrisova tvář narazila o kuchyňskou linku. Dostal ránu do hlavy a z jeho úst upadlo několik kapek krve. Omráčený Chris se snažil bránit, chtěl vytáhnout pistoli a střelit ho ale muž vytáhl něco co vypadalo jako namočený kapesník a doslova mu to strčil k ústům a nosu.

Chloroform. Snažil se ho uspat. I když se z posledních sil snažil vymanit z jeho spárů, tak následnému upadnutí do bezvědomí nemohl zabránit. Zach ho předtím chtěl zabít a teď ho chce stejně jako jeho přítelkyni unést.

Oči se mu zavírali a slyšel, jak muž řekl; "Původně si mě najal abych tě zastrašil a teď chce abych tě unesl!? Tady to je jak mezi skupinou idiotů."

To byla poslední slova co Chris slyšel než kvůli uspání chloroformem upadl do bezvědomí.


	4. Zvířata

Flashback

Pro desetiletého Chrise začal den jako každý jiný, musel vstávat do školy, chodil do 4. třídy. Vzbudila ho jeho máma. Jeho starší bratr čtrnáctiletý Martin taky musel do školy- ovšem do jiné než do které chodil Chris. Od konce léta měl začít chodit na gymnázium.

Přišel do kuchyně na snídani. Bylo zapnuté stereové rádio, které svým designem trochu připomínalo hodiny. Říkali tam něco o dění ve světě, Chrise to tenkrát upřímně vůbec nezajímalo, vždyť byl desetiletý chlapec. Otec spolu s matkou měli své chlapce- Chrise a Martina moc rádi. Otec obou chlapců pracoval jako zvláštní agent ve Federálním úřadu pro vyšetřování, zkráceně známého jako FBI.

Semtam se svých synů zeptal co chtějí dělat až budou dospělí. Chrisův starší bratr Martin v té době dospíval a zjišťoval to, že je hudebně nadaný. Když se Chrise jeho otec zeptal čím chce být on, tak Chris od mala zaujatý práce svého otce chytat padouchy tvrdil, že chce být policista ale zatím to nevěděl jistě.

Když Chris dorazil, tak slyšel jak jsi rodiče povídají. Martin byl zase společenský na plné pecky a Chrise to probralo taky a za chvilku byl společenský i on. Chvilku slyšel rodiče jak jsi spolu povídají asi o něčem vážném dospěláckém.

"Miláčku vážně nechceš ten případ odložit?"

"Jsem blízko." dodal jeho otec William a gestem naznačil "Takhle blízko abych toho zločince dostal před soud."

"Jenom si o tebe dělám starosti. Zach Varmitech má moc. Podezdříváš ho a pokud máš pravdu, tak se tě může zbavit."

Bylo to vidět jeho tátovi v očích, že ví až moc dobře na co jeho žena myslí. Na všechno hrozného, co může policistu během vyšetřování případu tohoto typu potkat; vyhrožování, únosy, vydírání, mučení, pokus o vraždu...

Na chvilku se zarazil a pak se na ně obrátil zaraženě se slovy s pesimistickým tónem; " Jdu do práce Lindo. Dneska doprovodím kluky do školy já. Vždyť skoro vůbec s nimi nejsem celý den."

Ze vzpomínek ho vytrhlo světlo a hlasy. Nèkdo mu sundal pytel z hlavy. Hlavou mu ještě proletěla vzpomínka na to co se tenkrát stalo. V očích měl slzy a z bezvědomí naříkal. Připadal si, že ať je kdekoliv, tak ztrátu jednoho z nejbližších zažije zase znova. Probouzel se, zjišťoval, že je v temné místnosti podobné mučírně, kde svítila jen jedna slabá lampa. Ocelové dveře byly vzadu a dva ozbrojení muži podobní gorilám je hlídali. v rukách dřímali útočné pušky americké výroby používané během druhé světové války.

"Budíček ty náš Romeo!" Najednou ho vzbudila silná rána pěstí doprovázená škodolibým hlasem. Chrise to definitivně probralo, avšak netrvalo dlouho a dostal protentokrát další silnou ránu pěstí. Podíval se na svého věznitele/mučitele a byl to ten člověk, kterého čekal. Ten kterého se snažil dostat za mříže- Zach Varmitech původem čínský multimiliardář, vynálezce, vlastník polovojenské organizace a politik.

Najednou se mu to všechno smísilo- nevěděl jak má reagovat, byl v šoku a měl strach o svou lásku- Avivu.

"KDE JE AVIVA!? CO JSTE JÍ UDĚLALI!? JESTLI JSTE JÍ UBLÍŽILI, TAK VÁS VÁS.." Chris vyštěkl, třásl přitom židlí ke které byl přivázaný, ale nemělo to žádný účinek. Od jednoho z těch Zachových poskoků schytal za trest za to, že vyjádřil svou nenávist vůči Zachovy ránu do hlavy hlavní pušky, jakoby se ho snažili zmlátit do krve dokud neomdlí a nevzdá se, protože bude úplně zoufalý.

Nejen, že mu z nosu a úst tekla krev, ale u temena hlavy měl krvácející ránu. Napůl vyděšený, smutný a zoufalý a napůl odhodlaný tuhle krvavou frašku, jež měla i oběť vraždy skončit.

Málem mu hrozila další brutální rána, ba dokonce tloukání do krve, ale to zarazil samotný Zach Varmitech. Byl oblečený v černé, Chris ho viděl jen díky tomu světlu jinak by ho asi vůbec neviděl.

Nejen že byl oblečený v černé, měl i černé vlasy a na to, že byl člověkem asijského původu byl hodně bledý. I když pocházel z Číny, kde se vyznávala východní náboženství včetně Buddhismu, tak vzhledem k jeho brutalitě to spíš vypadalo, že byl ovlivněn *současným čínským komunistickým diktátorem Mao Ce-tungem, který teď v jeho vlasti po občanské válce vládl železnější rukou, víc jak diktátor Josef Stalin v Sovětském svazu.

"Už dost! Už jste ho jednou předtím ztloukly. Dostal co jsi zasloužil, ale o jeho osudu rozhodnu já. Rozumíte mi?" řekl Zach svým mužům. Ozbrojenci radši odstoupili dvě stopy od vězně. Mezi nimi byl i ten muž co ho napadl u něho doma.

Chris byl teď velmi naštvaný, ta vražedná bestie v jeho já které vznikla během onoho traumatu se začínala prodírat ven. Láska, přátelé, rodina, vražda, smrt, politika, krev. Nenávist a touha po pomstě se zvětšila, když ta vzpomínka jež se znovu ukázala, když byl v bezvědomí mu ukázala, kdo vlastně jemu a Martinovi tenkrát před jejich očima zabil tátu.

"Co po mě chceš Zachu!?" vyštěkl znova

Ozbrojenci se jen zasmáli a Zach prohlásil; "Vím, že jsi šel po mně. Chtěl jsi zjistit mou minulost, udat mě policii a asi bych, kvůli tobě skončil na elektrickém křesle. Teď se blíží volby do amerického senátu a musím se stát senátorem. Tak teď si proklepnu já tebe Christophere Kratte. Podejte mi jeho složku!"

Krátce na to držel v rukou otevřenou obálku a začal předčítat; "Christopher Frederick James Kratt, narozen 19. července 1925 ve Falcon City ve Spojených státech amerických. V roce 1935 byl jeho otec, který byl agentem u FBI brutálně zavražděn a se svým starším bratrem to jako děti tenkrát viděli. Jen se podívejte- jeho starší bratr je ten jazzový muzikant! Vystudoval s mezerou Ochranu obyvatelstva. Povolání- soukromý detektiv, bývalý strážník Policejního úřadu Falcon City. Roku 1941 během války narukoval spolu se svým starším bratrem do americké armády jako pěšáci a bojovali na Západní frontě v Evropě. Po válce se málem v roce 1946 dostal do kriminálu, potom nastoupil jen tak tak na policii ale ani to mu nestačilo. To stačí. Teď jen vymyslet co s tebou udělám."

Chris hodil ostrý pohled. Na první pohled byl momentálně tak trochu klidný avšak uvnitř úplně šílel, nevydržel to.

"Zabil jsi mi tátu ty zrůdo!"

Zachovi to ani nevadilo. Už i tak byl Chris vězněm navíc, ale s tím svým elánem by snad mohl být dokonce svým způsobem i užitečný. Dokonce i víc užitečnější než ty hloupé gorily, které musí během každé čistky dělat randál. Navíc, když stejně po něm šel, tak byl v podstatě nenápadný.

"Nebojte se Christophere, ta vaše drahá je v pořádku. Jen ji potřebuji aby mi dala to co její otec odmítl a zemřel za to. Každopádně je ve větším luxusu jak ty." řekl Zach

"Co mi to nabízíš!? Jak ti mám do háje věřit!? Vždyť jste Avivu a mně unesli a před chvílí jste mně mučili!" Nechápal ztloukaný Chris

Zach se na svého vězně podíval a pokračoval v diskusi; "Nečekal bych to u takové osiny jako ty, ale mohl by si být užitečný. Dostáváš spravedlivou nabídku. Buď budeš dělat pro mně špinavou práci a budeš moct být s ní, budete si moci dělat co chcete, klidně si s ní potom založ rodinu, jen pod touhle podmínkou."

"A co když odmítnu?" zeptal se Chris, připadalo mu to podezdřelé. Znělo to až příliš dobře na to aby to měla být pravda (takže asi past), ale mohl by toho využít k útěku, záchraně Avivy a toho, až se celé město dozví, že Zachova politická scéna ve Falcon City je ve skutečnosti krutá moc nad městem je totalitou která se sadisticky zbavuje těch odvážných lidí, kteří se snaží dokázat a zjistit celému městu pravdu.

"Tak ji už nikdy v životě neuvidíš a tady tě mí muži ubijí a umučí k smrti, dokud nebudeš umírat v louži vlastní krve. Potom co by jsi zemřel by z tebe bylo perfektní žrádlo pro žraloky v Atlantiku."

Výraz Chrisovy tváře teď vypadal jakoby nevyjadřoval žádný cit. Tušil, že to je jen past na to aby se ho definitivně zbavili, ale momentálně neměl na výběr. Buď sehraje divadlo a všechno stihne vyřešit nebo tady zemře jako prašivý pes.

"Beru to, ale mám jednu podmínku: rozvažte mě." prohlásil Chris

Ozbrojenci takovouhle podmínku od něho nečekali a tak padla tahle otázka: "Mám ho skutečně rozvázat? Tenhle policista je mazaný až příliš, mohl by snadno utéct."

Zach se na své poskoky podíval a řekl jim; "Rozvažte ho jak chtěl, ale hlídejte ho. Nesmí utéct."

Chrisovi se tedy dostalo částečné svobody. Když si stoupnul, tak teprve až teď si uvědomil, že ho kvůli mučení Zachovými muži bolí celé tělo, takže to asi nebude tak rychlé jak předpokládal. Rukávem si utřel zasychající krev kterou měl u nosu a úst. Připadal si jako by byl zase ve válečném bojišti. Na místě kde ho dřiv nebo později někdo zabije, na místě kde vidí umírat kamarády, na místě kde se musí svému strachu postavit, na místě kde vidí smrt na každém kroku, na místě kde i jako zraněný musí bojovat dál. Trochu se vzpamatoval a došlo mu, že by je mohl přeprat a utéct odsud. Buď teď nebo nikdy.

Přepadl prvního muže a srazil ho ke zdi. Byl to ten co ho špehoval, takže tomu se to v podstatě vrátilo. U hlavy měl po nárazu krvavou ránu a byl v bezvědomí. Ostatní ozbrojenci už reagovali.

"Změna plánu! Hned zastřelte toho zmetka!" zařval Zach

Teď to bylo stejné jako na bitevním poli. Kulky létali skoro všude a Chris se snažil najít cestu ven. Málem ho střelili do ramene, jednoho z ozbrojenců který se marně v té tmě ohlížel a chystal se střelit na vše co zaslechne Chris přepadl zezadu. Muž se lekl a stiskl spoušť, nevědomky postřelil další dva ozbrojence, kteří se ho snažili upozornit na to, že uprchlý vězeň je za ním. Chris ho praštil o zeď, dělal totiž co ho právě napadlo. Zacha během té přestřelky mrzelo, že vězení nenechal udělat plně osvětlené.

Chris své věci našel u nenápadného stolu, kde byly i věci, kterými ho hodlali ještě brutálněji mučit. Popadl svůj revolver a zmizel odsud.

Zachovi muži se po této trapné porážce vzpamatovávali, ale jejich šéf úplně kašlal na to, že dva z nich jsou postřelení.

"Za co vás asi platím!? Zabijte ho!" zařval na ně, ale nebyla žádná odpověď. Zach se naštvaně kousl do rtu a došlo mu, že když ho nedokázali zabít muži z jeho polovojenské organizace, tak Chrise zabije osobně.

Chris to bral spěchem. Zjišťoval, že Zachův mrakodrap je větší než čekal. Skoro na každém kroku to někdo hlídal. Pro celou budovu byla typická temná atmosféra. Stěny byly totiž natřené černou barvou a kvůli ozbrojeným hlídačům si tu člověk mohl připadat jako v doupěti kartelu.

Místnosti v nižších patrech už byly veřejnosti přístupné, ale sloužily spíš inženýrům, ekonomům, obchodníkům a politikům. Chris byl překvapený, když u nejbližšího okna zjistil, že je večer. Byl unesen odpoledne, takže bylo klidně možné, že ho v těch nelidských podmínkách drželi jeden, dva, možná tři dny.

Boj ale nekončil při hledání jeho milé, ale na to právě nemyslel, řídil se svým srdcem. Proletěl kolem sekretářky, už si ho všimlo pár klasických neozbrojených hlídačů, kteří zatím netušili, že se v celé budově spustil poplach, se ho pokusilo zastavit slovy; "Pane odejděte! Víte, že se nacházíte na cizím pozemku!?"

V horní části mrakodrapu určitě nebyla a tak Chrisovi po marném prohledání části budovy nezbývalo než se vrátit zpátky do horní části mrakodrapu. Obával se, že znovu uvidí jatka. Teprve až teď se poplach rozšířil, ne ne, netýkalo se to policie, ale všech lidí v budově, kteří byly buď z ochranky, hlídání či Zachovi polovojenské organizace, která sídlila v podzemí pod mrakodrapem.

Konečně nalezl místo, kde by mohla být. Vypadalo to tam, tak trochu jako v hotelu. Chris se sem dostal po souboji s dvěma členy Zachovy polovojenské organizace, kteří to tu hlídali. S nabitým revolverem v ruce se procházel šedě nabarvenou chodbou. Z obou stran byly dveře. Že by tohle bylo méně násilné vězení pro politické vězně? Každopádně, ti někteří, kteří byli tady možná skončily v temné mučírně tam dole.

Zhluboka se nadechl a začal vyrážet dveře. Ve většině byli lidé, to ano, ale ne, že by tam byly vězněni, Zach se zřejmě postaral o to, aby to v téhle společenské části budovy, do které rád zval smetánku Falcon City nevypadalo vůbec podezdřelé. Teprve až u předposledních ho čekalo milé překvapení.

Aviva mu okamžitě vletěla do náruče a samým štěstím ho láskyplně silně objala a políbila, z očí jí tekly slzy.

"Chrisi! A-ani nevíš, jak se mi po t-tobě stýskalo. Zůstala jsem u tebe doma, jak jsi mi radil, jenže asi došlo na něco s tím jsme nepočítali-"

"Že mně budou sledovat až do mého bytu." doplnil Avivu Chris a políbil ji na tváři "Neboj se. Jsme konečně spolu, až vypadneme z téhle díry, tak se celé Falcon City dozví kdo je ve skutečnosti Zach Varmitech. To je dobrý, jen to vyplač. Už tě nikdy neopustím."

Aviva chvilku v jeho náruči vzlykala, podívala se do jeho tváře a poznala, že je zbitý, pak znovu sebrala odvahu říct co se jí dělo dál.

"Vyhrožovali mi. Tvrdili mi, že když to nepodepíšu, tak tě zabijí. Donutili mně abych viděla jak tě tam do krve mlátí. Mučili tě. Zach říkal, že když to takhle půjde dál, tak budeš bit víc a víc dokud nezemřeš. M-musela jsem to podepsat abych tě zachránila."

Chris se porozhlédl, jestli nehrozí nebezpečí. Probírající se členové polovojenské organizace byly znova omráčeni a Chris cestou začal vysvětlovat svůj plán na svržení Zachovou krutovládou nad Falcon City, zároveň se svěřil s tím co zažil on.

"Zach mi nabízel něco podezdřelého. Tvrdil, že když budu pro něho pracovat, tak tě budu vídat. Nevěřil jsem mu to. Věděl jsem, že mně využijí ke špinavé práci a tušil jsem, že když přestanu být užitečný tak budu mrtvý, tak i tak. Druhá možnost byla, že když odmítnu, tak mně na místě zabijí." vysvětlil a povzdechl si "Ne-nedává to smysl. Nejpravděpodobnější je, že by jsme oba byli mrtví, tak i tak."

Když Chris uviděl nejbližší sluchátko v opuštěné kanceláři po poplachu, tak dostal nápad a plán se začal rýsovat. Okamžitě popadl sluchátko a na tlačítkách začal vyťukávat číslo. Než se Aviva stačila Chrise zeptat, tak Chris už byl s někým v kontaktu.

"Hej Martine, budu potřebovat tvou pomoc a to rychle."

Následovala první odpověď a krátce na to to byla rychla diskuse.

"Zase něco ode mně něco potřebuješ? A co se děje brácho? Víš, vyrušil si mně uprostřed chvíle s mou ženou- už jsme plánovali svatbu a začali jsme uvažovat o dítěti." zněla odpověď

"Na to není čas Martine. Vždycky jsi byl ten starší a rozumnější z nás dvou. Ty ses narozdíl ode mě stal za války kapitánem a je na čase aby jsi tu svou hodnost toho nejrozumnějšího znovu vyhrabal."

"Chrisi řekni mi co se děje, slibuju, že ti jako mladšímu bráškovi pomůžu, ale po válce jsem se to všechno snažil zapomenout a slíbil jsem si, že už se nikdy ke zbrani nebudu vracet."

Chris se během hovoru podíval na svou přítelkyni a ohlédl se kolem. V žilách se mu do krve začal dostávat i adrenalin. Jeho srdce tlouklo čím dál rychleji a začínal se potit. Věděl, že to bude muset co nejrychleji skončit jinak je chytnou a oba budou mrtví.

"Prostě zavolej policii ke mrakodrapu Zacha Varmitecha. Budu potřebovat aby si vytáhl ten svůj saxofon a začal lidi před jeho budovou upozorňovat, že to všechno jsou lži. Můj poslední případ vede do nejvyšších politických záležitostí Falcon City a nic není takové jak se zdá. Zach je tyran který ovládá město, i když není jeho starostou. Je tu skrytá totalita o které lidé neví. Demokracie tu je, ale pokud se Zach dostane definitivně k moci, tak to zažije celé město, nejen vyšetřovatelé, kteří zmizeli a byli nalezeni mrtví. Špehovali mně od začátku vyšetřování a teď musím končit, možná mně odposluchávají." Chris ukončil hovor.

On a Aviva najednou slyšeli kroky. Chris opět měl v ruce svůj revolver připravený kdykoliv vystřelit. V celé budově oficiálně propukl poplach o kterém se nesměla policie města dozvědět. Mladí milenci měli na spěch, dřív než bude pozdě.

Mezitím na opačné straně města měl naopak na spěch Chrisův starší bratr Martin. Policii už zavolal, teď se jen dostat k budově a zahrát si na výtržníka proti politikům. Martin tohle tenhle večer VŮBEC neplánoval. No, být tím starším bývá zodpovědnost. Když se narychlo stavil v ložinci, tak u svých osobních věcí vyhrabal svůj vojenský odznak a fotku, kdy s bráchou bojoval za války. Vzal si to k srdci. Popadl poudro kde míval svůj saxofon a před odchodem musel své ženě (která byla samozřejmě překvapená) vysvětlit proč odchází a že musí něco rychle vyřídit. Dostalo se mu něžné odpověďi: "Hlavně ať se ti nic nestane ty můj hrdino."

Martin byl protentokrát oblečený v béžovém obleku a nasadil si na hlavu klobouk stejné barvy s modrým pruhem ušitým z látky.

Začalo pršet. Kapky deště mu dopadaly na oblečení, ruce a na saxofon, když jej vytáhl. Tvář si pokusil zakrýt pod kloboukem, aby ho nepoznali jeho fanoušci a jeho by asi v tomhle případě, čekala další autogramiáda. Ale když šlo o osobní život, tak se fanoušci k němu chovali tím způsobem, že si ho ani nevšímali a nechali ho jako obyčejného občana v klidu.

"Musím Vám všem něco oznámit." pronesl Martin, tak aby si ho ostatní lidé všimli. Martin si připadal opět jako jediný pouliční muzikant v době války. Lidé se na něj zmateně dívali, věděli, že on je ta slavná jazzová hvězda tohoto města sokolů.

Zhluboka se nadechl a pokračoval v řeči:

"Možná mi to ani nebudete věřit. I já sám jsem se to dozvěděl před chvílí. Dozvěděl jsem se to od svého mladšího bratra. Nevěděl jsem jak reagovat a možná je to pravda." během řeči začal vytahovat svůj saxofon z pouzdra a předtím ukázal na Zachův mrakodrap "Zach Varmitech Vám všem lže. Nikdy jsem se o politiku v našem skvělém městě moc nestaral až do této chvíle. Můj bráška- Chris se mi to pokusil rychle vysvětlit. Řekl mi do sluchátka, že vše není takové jak se zdá. Z jeho hlasu vyplývalo, že mu mluví pravdu. Je tu diktatura o které nevíme. Zach Varmitech se tu snaží dostat k moci aby jeho tyranie byla definitivní. Oběťmi jeho skryté diktatury jsou lidé jako můj bratr, kteří se snažili zjistit pravdu. Můj mladší bráška by si určitě přál abych vám všem zde zahrál svou písničku, kterou jsem složil jako pěšák ve válce v Evropě. Tady ji máte."

Lidé, muži, ženy a pár zvědavých dětí stálo jako přimražených. Dospělým to muselo určitě připomenout knihu britského spisovatele George Orwella 1984, která varovala před možnou tyranií budoucnosti pro kterou bude typické narušování lidského soukromí a brutální mučení, jež se v knize odehrávalo na takzvaném Ministerstvu lásky, v superstátu jménem Oceánie, kde si diktátor říkal Velký bratr a novelu amerického spisovatele Sinclaira Lewise, která vznikla jako reakce na fašistické Německo a Itálii před začátkem druhé světové války U nás se to stát nemůže, která varovně líčila, že i ten samý fašistický totalitní režim, jež zažila část Evropy můžou zažít i samotné Spojené státy americké, které jsou známé svou ochranou demokracie. Lidé co to slyšeli nebyli upřímně nadšení z toho, že se ty varovné vize začínají naplňovat a to zrovna v jejich rodném městě Falcon City ve Spojených státech.

Martin začal hrát v dešti na saxofon. Začínal být mokrý, ale to že bude mokrý mu nevadilo. Zažil už i horší věci. Najednou se mu stýskalo po jeho mladším sourozenci. Klidně bylo možné, že už je mrtvý. Ztráta sourozence byla bolestivá a tyto emoce udělali tu druhoválečnou skladbu ještě smutnější a depresivnější. Ruce měl mokré, saxofon a oblek taky. Vnější podměty momentálně nevnímal. Déšť se změnil v pěkný liják.

Skladba začala nevyrovnaným stoupáním a klesáním, jež mělo symbolizovat válečná letadla a stíhačky jež bojovali proti sobě v Tichomoří. Martin měl být původně válečným pilotem, ale nakonec ho a bratra přeřadili jako pěšáky na Západ do Evropy, kvůli nedostatku mužů.

Potom došlo na pěkně hlasitou část. Ta část nebyla nijak veselým jazzovým sòlem, ale smutným sólem, které mělo líčit pocity vojáka během krvavých přestřelek na bitevním poli. Ztráta kamarádů, která byla na denním pořádku a možnost, že dřív nebo později zemřete jako jeden z tisíců.

Martinovi se znova vybavovaly ty hrozné vzpomínky z války. Připočetly se k tomu emoce, které právě cítil a skladba byla velmi emotivní. Z oka mu ukápla slza.

Zatímco si Martin začal během plnění své úlohy myslet, že jeho mladší bratr Chris je mrtvý, tak Chris se s Avivou dostal do úplně jiné situace než útěk. Jeho muži je zatím nenašli, zatím. Byli jen dva- dva milenci proti skutečné skryté totalitě o které hrozilo, že se stane oficiální. Že Falcon City a celý okres bude totalitním státem.

Začínalo to vypadat, že honička po budově skončila a že teď to bude klidnější. Tušil, že budou muset nakonec co nejrychleji zmizet

Oba se nakonec dostali do jeho kanceláře. Právě tu nikdo nebyl a pro Chrise to byla šance najít důkazy, tedy pokud je Zach nezničil a dostat ho před spravedlivý soud.

"Páni. Ten tu barvu teda musí milovat." dodala Aviva, když vstoupili do velké místnosti.

Vedle stolu s židlí byly okna s krásným výhledem na celé město a jeho okolí.

Chris začal šmátrat u jeho stolu po důkazech. Jeho přítelkyně se k němu připojila. Chris věděl, že musí zjistit v čem byl ten Zachův nevydařený obchod tak důležitý, že Avivin otec odmítl svou firmu prodat včetně jednoho produktu, který ani neměl jít na trh. Musel se jí zeptat zrovna, když rozbíjel šuplí pod stolem aby zjistil, co důležitého tam je. Zbraň měl pořád po ruce.

"Avivo, co bylo ve firmě tvého otce, tak důležitého, že to Zach chtěl tak získat?"

Aviva si smutně povzdechla. Chris jí lehce chytl za ruku aby jí naznačil, že ji miluje a že při ní bude vždycky stát.

"Začalo to, když mi bylo pět let. Táta byl blázen do přírody a na své cestování bral mně a mámu často. Bral mně i za babičkou do Mexika- jsem totiž z jedné třetiny Španělka, Mexičanka a Američanka. Jednou jsem jako malá přišla s nápadem který mě a jemu změnil život. Obleky zvířecí síly, já vím, že to zní jako sci-fi, ale podařilo se mi to s ním vyrobit."

Obleky zvířecí síly? Jak to vypadá a k čemu by se to dalo asi tak použít kromě vědeckých výzkumů? Když se Chris zamyslel, tak dávalo smysl proč to Avivin otec nechtěl Zachovi prodat. Ve světě zvířat byla spousta druhů, které evoluce přizpůsobila ke přežití. Od rychlých končetin, vidění ve tmě až po chemické zbraně v hmyzí říši. Pokud bylo možné, že díky těm oblekům mohl mít člověk stejné schopnosti jako daný druh zvířete, tak by se to dalo použít jako zbraň. Pokud by to padlo do špatných rukou, tak by se asi jednalo o zbraň jež by neprůstřelné vesty vojáků vyměnila za oblek schopný udělat pěkný masakr.

Stejně jako ta skrytá diktatura, tak tohle bylo vzhledem ke Studené válce stejně nepříjemné jako téma jaderných zbraní.

Uvědomil si, že kdyby to padlo do rukou zlých lidí jako byl Zach, tak by došlo i k bojům ve Spojených státech. A nejen to. Ještě skrytá totalita ve Falcon City a máte tu možnost občanské války, osamostatnění města a jeho okolí v samostatný totalitní stát s diktátorem a toho, jak by na to reagovala celá Amerika.

V ten okamžik mu docvaklo úplně všechno. Kdyby se Zachovy dostali do rukou ty obleky, tak by to zneužil jako zbraň. Zbraň která by možná měla lepší účinek jak teď tanky.

Chrisovi se podařilo dostat se k věcem v zamčeném šuplíku.

"Našel jsi tam něco CK?" zeptala se ho Aviva

"Ano a díky tomuhle Zach skončí ve vězení..." dodal Chris s trochou optimismu.

To co našel byly dokumenty. S Avivou je okamžitě začali zkoumat. Nebyly to ledajaké pracovní dokumenty ale dokumenty o kterých Zach nechtěl, aby se dostaly na veřejnost. Byly to dokumenty o "nepohodlných" lidech kteří buď zmizeli a tělo se nenašlo, nebo byly obětí vraždy.

Byly to sesbírané informace o nich a bylo to v podstatě něco jako nařízení k zabití. Oba si přitom položili otázku proč to Zach dělá.

Chris se rozesmutněl, když tam nalezl starý dokument, který byl o jeho zavražděném otci. Ano, to kdo ho zabil se mu potvrdilo v bezvědomí v mučírně, ale smutek přetrvával. Ta bestie, ta šelma, to zvíře, které ve své duši skrýval řvalo o pomstě. Ne, nebyl ten typ člověka co by rád zabíjel, ale když šlo o tohle nemohl si pomoct. Říkal si, že se musí držet toho aby ho zatknul, ne aby ho rovnou zabil.

Mezi novějšími dokumenety bylo tam pár dalších osob a Chris byl mezi nimi. Mezi těmi, jež mělo čekat zabití. Popadl je všechny, bylo tam všechno důležité a ihned se začal k Avivě chovat jako by spolu byly naposledy; "Tady je všechno. Všechno! Kdyby můj plán nevyšel a já bych zemřel, tak si vezmi mou zbraň, vezmi ty dokumenty, předej je mým kolegům z městské policie a uteč z města. Zach zabil nám oběma otce a teď chce zabít i nás. Strašně moc tě miluju a nemůžu dovolit, aby ublížil i tobě..."

Přitiskli se k sobě. Oba nemohli vědět jestli to bude fungovat nebo ne. Každopádně se teď objímali, líbali, oba smutní a zoufalí s věděním, že to je možná naposledy co jsou spolu. Naposledy.

"Tak to rád slyším, že jste mi prozradili co máte v úmyslu..."

Chris se okamžitě otočil a namířil zbraní na místo odkud slyšel ten hlas. Byl to Zachův hlas. V ruce taky držel pistoli a mířil na ně. Podíval se na ně ostrým pohledem a prohlásil; "Jestli ta žena uteče, tak ji zastřelím. A tebe taky ty Christophere Kratte. Vy dva máte něco co je moje."

"To se nestane." prohlásil odhodlaně Chris

Zach přistoupil a dál nekončil s vyhrožováním.

"Můžu sem zavolat své muže, aby do vás unesli a někde mimo můj mrakodrap do vás vyprázdnili zásobníky svých zbraních. Už vidím ten článek v novinách: Těla _dvou mladých lidí nalezena rozstřílená na kusy_."

Aviva se po tomhle neudržela a musela položit otázku, kterou měl její přítel na jazyku od polovinu vyšetřování případu.

"Jsi zrůda! Proč tohle všechno děláš!? Proč zemřel můj otec, proč ve městě umírají nevinní lidé!?"

Zach se chystal stisknout kohoutek. Zkoušel jak ti dva budou reagovat na jeho pohyby.

"Proč tohle všechno dělám!? Dámo ty jsi zřejmě nezažila pád monarchie ve své rodné zemi, občanskou válku, ba první světovou! Lidé jsou jako zvířata. Silnější vždy zabijí slabší. Vždycky tu jde o moc a peníze. Lidi bych rozdělil na tři typy zvířat a to osobně divoká zvířata nesnáším: na prasata, psy a ovce. Prasata jsou ti co šéfují ostatním a starají se o život v zemích. Psi jsou jejich přisluhovači- souhlasí s jejich politickými zájmy, když jsou dobře placení tak udělají pro vás cokoliv, drží veřejnost na uzdě, udělají za vás špinavou práci. A ovce jsou občané. Ovce vždy poslouchají prasata a věří tomu co světu říkají. Vás dva bych odhadl na dvě ovce co se rozhodli odejít ze stáda a rozhodly se zjistit, jak věci jsou ve skutečnosti. Za to vás moji psi na můj příkaz uštvou a zardousí jako lovenou zvěř. Takhle končí ovce, jež se vzbouřily proti prasatům. Tak trochu _Farma zvířat_ nemyslíte? Jakákoliv vzpoura proti mě je marná."

"To ale nevysvětluje proč tohle všechno děláš." dodal Chris ostrým tónem.

Chrisovi to připomnělo, že po té tragické události, kterou se starším bratrem byl svědkem oba si snažili najít někde útěchu, tak jak jim doporučila dětská psycholožka od FBI. Začalo se zájmovými kroužky- modelářský kroužek okamžitě propadl, protože se tam pořád diskutovalo o bitvách a oba bratři na modelování nebyli zruční. Když po několika marných pokusech došlo na kroužek přírodopisný, tak se věci začali obracet k lepšímu. Chris to nemusel říkat. Jemu a Martinovi ta zvířata přípomínala to o co přišli. Nacházeli tam útěchu, avšak je to stejně zároveň odrazovalo. Zvířata narozdíl od lidí nebyla chorá a šílená jako lidé, kteří zabíjí kvůli moci. Kroužek vedl americký voják se svou ženou a Chrisovi občas připadalo, že se k němu a Martinovi chová jako by byli jeho vlastní děti. Nebylo divu. Narozdíl od ostatních v kroužku měli za sebou dost ošklivou tragédii a kdyžtam poprvé nastoupili, tak ostatní děti a dospívající co tam též chodili se jen na ně dívali a ani nedutaly.

Chris potom uvažoval s bráchou o tom, že život v dospělosti zasvětí přírodě anebo spíš konkrétně její ochraně. A kolik tam bylo možností! Od správce a strážce národního parku, lesníka až po zoologii, biologii, ornitologii a spoustu dalších přírodovědných oborů! Chris to tam navštěvoval až do druháku na střední, pak ale přišla druhá světová válka a on musel ve svých šestnácti letech narukovat do armády a jít bojovat na frontu. Oběma bratrům to rozbilo přírodovědné sny a ovlivnilo to jejich budoucí povolání. Příroda už najednou nebyla důležitá, svět je totiž plný zla a Chris se proto rozhodl, že jako soukromý detektiv půjde ve stopách svého otce, zatímco se z Martina stal právník, což je úplný opak detektiva.

"Můj otec byl silný muž. Tak silný, že by se mu nevyrovnali ani ti vaši dohromady, které nedalo moc práce odstranit. Zažili jste někdy někdy bídu v zemi? Lidé se zabíjejí navzájem jen aby se uživili. Já pocházím z politické rodiny a budu se držet jejích ideálů doteď. Předtím než můj otec v době čínské občanské války na návštěvě mého sídla, tady v Americe zemřel jako člen čínské komunistické strany, tak mi řekl, že ve mně vidí budoucího vůdce. Začal jsem tady v Americe, všiml jsem si, že i americká vláda přes demokracii má své 'disidenty' a osoby, které jim nevěří. Je to prosté. Můj otec byl oproti mně úplné nic, já tu budu vládnout a už se to naplňuje, skoro jsem se mohl stát diktátorem tohoto amerického města nebýt vás dvou! Nebýt mých vynálezů, tak bych nezaložil korporaci a nedostal bych se sem. Rafael Corcovado mi nechtěl prodat věc, jež by mi pomohla k mému zaslouženému postavení. Tak za to zaplatil stejně jako ten agent FBI, otec tohoto detektiva, který se stejně jako on snaží zjistit pravdu. Je na čase tuhle frašku ukončit!"

Zach v ten okamžik byl téměř šílený, nedokázal to a když využil chvilky nepozornosti, tak vystřelil. Chtěl před Chrisovýma očima zastřelit Avivu a Chris udělal to co udělat musel. Obětovat se pro ní. Když ji strhl na zem aby ji zachránil, tak se pokusil střelit Zacha. Zach se tomu vyhnul ale Chris byl střelen do hrudi.

Chris opět krvácel a vypadalo to, že umírá. Snažil se Avivě, která ho držela za ruku marně vysvětlit, že to je jen škrábnutí. Nebylo to poprvé co byl někdy střelen, ale tady to fakt vypadalo, že by mohl zemřít.

Zach měl původně v úmyslu ukončit to rovnou tedy střelit i Avivu. Jenže když uviděl tamto cliché, když jeden ze zamilovaných umírá, tak je nechal na pokoji a podíval se z okna své kanceláři.

Dole byla snad celá policie z města. Byl tam komisař i inspektor a velitel zásahové jednotky řval ať se vzdá jinak ozbrojenci vtrhnou do jeho mrakodrapu. Ignoroval to, tušil, že je v háji a že pokud bude mít štěstí, tak buď bude deportován nebo dostane doživotí.

Chrisův starší bratr Martin, který tam stál vedle policistů se svým pouzdrem se saxofonem si zřejmě všiml jeho postavy, protože se opovážil na něho ukázat vztyčený prostředníček.

Bylo už velmi brzy ráno a tak policie, která si všimla, že se nedostává žádné násilné odpovědi ze strany Zachovy polovojenské organizace usoudila, že je na čase začít razii. Ozbrojenci ze zásahové jednotky města vtrhli dovnitř.

Chris ležel v louži vlastní krve. Možná jí ztratil hodně, možná málo se rozhodl i přes své smrtelné zranění bojovat s osudem, porazit smrt, zatknout Zacha a být potom jen a jen celé dny s Avivou.

V tváři byl bledý a jednu ruku měl namočenou od vlastní krve. Pokusil se vstát.

"V-vezmi si mou zbraň a uteč o-odsud." řekl a pokusil se vstát

"Chrisi nemůžu tě opustit. Miluju tě, miluju tě. Miluju tě a nedovolím aby jsi umřel." řekla Aviva se slzami v očích

"S-strašně moc bych chtěl j-jednou být otcem tvých dětí.." zamumlal. V ústech cítil krev a podařilo se mu opřít se o Zachův stůl. Ve válce byl postřelen několikrát. Nezemřu ani kvůli této střele! Říkal si v duchu. Popadl pouta a Zacha přepadl, když to nejméně čekal.

Zbraň dopadla na zem a Chris se vší silou co mu zbyla se pokusil nasadit Zachovi pouta. Zach se pokusil utéct, ale přidala se i Aviva a tak to měl s útěkem sečtené. Pomohla mu zatknout ho. Chris měl práci s tím, aby si držel ránu a zastavil krvácení.

Sotva byl Zach spoután, tak došlo k velmi milému překvapení.

"Rád vás opět vidím Kratte." zněla komisařova spokojená slova

Město bylo během začátku následujícího rána šokovanější než jindy. Každý novinář, téměř každý politik, každý policista, každý civilista, každý konspirační teoretik a spousta dalších obyvatel města se zajímalo co se stalo. Do uzavřeného případu se zamíchala nejen FBI ale teď už i americká zpravodajská služba CIA.

Chris prvních pár několik minut mimo Zachův mrakodrap strávil u ošetřovatele. Začal se z toho všeho vzpamatovávat. Jak z mučení, tak i z toho, že byl postřelen. Skončil s obvázanou hrudí a bolavým břichem, ale byl upřímně rád, že má tento "orwellovský" případ za sebou.

Pozoroval jak se všechno teď motalo u Zachova sídla. Nejvíce bylo civilistů a byli tam novináři a lidé od televize.

Aviva byla s ním. Stála při něm a držela ho za ruku. Navštívil ho jeho starší bratr Martin se slovy: "Teda brácho. To jsi si musel projít velmi ošklivou věcí."

Chris se na svého staršího bratra podíval a prohlásil: "Martine uvažuju o tom, že po tomhle případu začnu trávit svůj volný čas klidněji a ne oplakáváním minulosti, tak jak jsem to dělal doteď. Začnu chodit do přírody, tak jak jsem to dělával, kdy jsem byl kluk." a k tomu celkem vesele dodal "A nebudu sám." A s Avivou se políbili

Přišel mu pogratulovat komisař: "Nebýt vašeho vyšetřování Kratte, tak by se nikdy nezjistilo to, že Zach Varmitech způsobil ve Falcon City skrytý totalitní režim a ještě to, že se chtěl skutečně stát diktátorem. CIA i FBI jsou z toho na nervy. Už se diskutuje o deportaci, jinak mu hrozí, že tady při lepším bude v cele na doživotí. Teď když se zjistilo kolik zločinů způsobil mu hrozí elektrické křeslo. A jeho právníci ho teď obhajují jako šílení. Nu, uvidí se jak dopadne soud."

Chris se pokusil vstát. Byl vyčerpaný a měl v úmyslu strávit zbytek noci mazlením se v posteli s Avivou, pořádně se vyspat s vzít si na aspoň na týden pracovní volno. Byl rád, že konečně může být s ní. A Chris už začínal uvažovat o tom jak s ní ten týden stráví. V přírodě určitě. Čtením nahlas zamilovaných knih určitě. Zamilovaně se líbat a mazlit určitě. Napsat pro ni milostnou báseň určitě. Podruhé se pomilovat určitě. A určitě ji jednou požádat o ruku a založit s ní rodinou. Oba věděli a cítili, že jsou si souzeni. Chris věděl, že chce s Avivou strávit zbytek svého života a jednou být skvělým tátou jejich dětí.

Sotva ušli pár kroků od místa dění, tak Chrise překvapilo blýsknutí něčího foťáku.

Člověk, který ho vyfotil byl muž stejně starý jako on ale se zrzavými vlasy a vousy.

"Mám to!" řekl si pro sebe "Zítra bude v novinách můj článek _Soukromý detektiv zastavil diktaturu v našem městě_!"

"Promiňte, kdo jste?" zeptala se toho muže Aviva

Novinář se představil.

"Jsem Jimmy Z, novinář pro nejčtenější noviny ve Falcon City." představil se a s oběma si přátelsky potřásl rukou "Sice nejsem investigativní novinář, ale tenhle případ jsem sledoval od začátku. Je mi potěšením vás oba poznat." podíval se na Chrise a pokračoval "Tamta afroamerická ošetřovatelka co vás ošetřila-" Jimmy se na chvilku zatrhl, nevěděl jak Chrise oslovit

"Klidně mi říkejte Chris. Rád si budu tykat." dodal Chris

"-byla moje kamarádka Koki. Nezlobte se, ale oba se mi zdáte jako přátelští lidé. S Koki bych jsem se osobně rád chtěl s vámi zkamarádit. A chtěl bych i poznat staršího bratra našeho hrdiny. Nám rád jeho jazz."

"To je v pořádku. Aspoň já a Chris nebudeme v téhle dovočině sami." dodala Aviva

"Nezapomeň na Martina." zašeptal jí Chris do ucha

Po nalezení nových přátel si Chris s Avivou našli čas, který by mohli strávit spolu. Oba byli unavení a potřebovali se pořádně vyspat. Předtím se chytli za ruce a v klidu mimo město pozorovali nebe před východem slunce.

Seděli na dece pod stromem a pozorovali nebe. Mazlili se, líbali se, říkali si něžná slova jako "miluji tě". Aviva se opět přitiskla ke Chrisově hrudi zatímco hladil její záda. Dotýkal se jejího trička a sem tam jí rukou zajel pod tričko. Ano, sice pomalu začínal den, ale oba byli unavení a tak spolu krátce na to na hodinu dvě usnuli.

 _*platí to pro tu dobu, tak jak to bylo v roce 1950_ _Název kapitoly odkazuje na album britské skupiny Pink Floyd "Zvířata" podle knihy George Orwella Farma zvířat_


End file.
